Chapter 428
Running for your Life is the 428th chapter of the Kingdom manga. Summary Han Roki is already at the Royal Harem and is slaugthering everyone in sight. He notices that all the buildings has the scent of females, leading him to believe that the king of Qin is keeping all of them to himself and condemns him for it. One of the soldiers from the state of Ai tells Han Roki that two others have already left to take the prince's head. He suggests to go after the princess soon. Han Roki assures him that with nowhere else left to run for the princess, there is no need to rush. Kou, Rei and You, lead by Bik Yuu, are still trying to escape. You and You noticed the screams outside are getting closer. You asks Bi Kyuu to quickly open the door. Bi Kyuu, in his dismay, came to the realization that he was under observation by the enemy as the black pebble that was used to mark the door as a safety precaution was somehow moved. Coming to the conclusion that the enemy has laid a trap upon their secret escape route, he tells the girls that they can't use the tunnel. Before You could ask Bi Kyuu of their next course of action, they were approached by a man named A Min, who insists that they take the underground tunnel. Bi Kyuu suspects that A Min is the enemy assigned to trap the group in the tunnel and state that he will take the girls to escape outside without A Min's help. Realizing that persuading the group was futile, Amin pulls out a knife and attack Rei and Kou. Bi Kyuu and You rushed forward to protect them, with You spraining her ankle and Bi Kyuu stabbed by the knife. While holding the man down, Bi Kyuu enters a struggle against Amin and he tells the girls to flee. As the girls are running, You suddenly falls and Kou notice her swollen ankle. You believes that the possibility of traitorous officials in the harem means that they will lack the time to wait for You to heal her sprained ankle. She insists on continuing without Kou's help so as to prioritize Kou and Rei's escape. While attempting to escape, You mentioned to Kou that they managed to be in Koutai garden where they first met. She tells Rei that they became good friends while on duty in this courtyard, chatting all day and getting scolded often. During this time, A Min is seen wounded in his left eye and reported to his superiors of the girls' escape. Displeased, a soldier gave the order to pass along the information of the failed capture, all the while, he noted to the Harem official that his superior does not tolerate failure. Another official mentioned that she knows the location of the girls. She tells him that because of their familiarity with Koutai garden, the shortest escape route that the girls would take can be predicted. Kou, Rei and You arrived at Santei street. Utilizing the knowledge taught by her military father, You tells Kou to prioritize distance from the enemy by heading towards the Kanshou channel and take a boat northward to escape. Suddenly, Han Roki and several horsemen appeared in the distance heading towards them. You tells Kou to go back to the alleyway only to spot enemy footsoldiers in that very direction. With no other options, You decided to buy time for Kou as she escape to the Kanshou channel. Kou initially refuses to leave her friend behind, but You then desperately grabbed onto Kou, reminding her of her duties as both the King's concubine and as a mother to protect Rei and escape. Kou complies and head towards the Kanshou channel while You plans to stall Han Roki by tripping the lead horseman. In the midst of the situation, You reminisce on her childhood with her sister's passing, believing that she saw her sister within Kou. You prayed to the heavens to protect Kou and Rei and prepares to give up her life. Before the horseman could claim You's life, he was killed by Shin from above, saving her in the process. Shin then catches You and noted her bravery. Characters in Order of Appearance *Han Roki *Han O Ki mentioned *Bi Kyuu *Kou *Rei *You *Queen Mother mentioned *Shin Characters Introduced *A Min *You's sister mentioned Chapter Notes *Han Roki is already in the Royal Harem. *Bi Kyuu's escape route was compromised. *A man named A Min tries to kill Kou and Rei as Bi Kyuu fights him instead at the cost of his life. *Kou, You, and Rei are running away. *You sprained her ankle. *Han Roki found Kou, You, and Rei. *You stayed behind to defend Kou. *Shin saves You. Trivia *You's sister was mentioned for the first time. Reference * Batoto * Turnip Farmers Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters